fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
NX Gods
Summary The NX Gods (Sometimes referred to as the new gods) are a civilization of Gods that descended from the original creation gods. They were alive at the same time as the creation gods, but they were not near as powerful as they currently are back then. The NX Gods have a large civilization, including an army of angels and other divine soldiers. They are currently working with the creation god Radin, to spread their influence across the planet, and be worshiped as vastly as the creation gods themselves.They have also recruited the Yakama War Gods, a faction of weaker, yet still powerful gods. They are meeting resistance from the alliance of Ishgar, The Alvarez empire, and the Legions of Tartoros. Powers and Stats Tier: Typical divine infantry soldiers are 8-C '''to '''8-A. Average angel commanders are usually 7-B, but the strongest ones are 7-A. The Yakama War Gods have shown to be ranging from 7-A '''to '''6-C. The NX Gods themselves are roughly 6-C, but possibly 5-B. Their leader is a creation god, who is 6-A, likely 5-B. Civilization Type: Ranges from Pre-Industrial Civilization to Planetary Civilization Name: The NX Gods, New Gods Origin: Serpents Klaw Classification: God-Ruled Civilization, Angelic Settled Civilization Kardashev Level: Type 1 Age: Existed Hundreds of thousands of years ago, Rose to power several thousand years ago, Declared war on humanity less than a year ago. Population: The army consists of hundreds of thousands of angelic and other divine soldiers. The NX Gods themselves consist of less than a dozen immortals. The Yakama War gods originally consisted of 18, but now only 14 are affiliated with the NX Gods, as the other Yakama War gods are deceased. Territory: Their civilization of angelic and other divine citizens live in a different realm, separate from the real that mortals exist on. Technology/Abilities: Infantry Melee Soldiers, Mages, Flying Angels, Energy Manipulating warriors (The highest level of infantry can create weapons of their own, made of pure energy), Weapon Specialist's (Most melee soldiers wield weapons made out of energy), Various Elemental Manipulating soldiers, including Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, and Earth Manipulation. Immortal Soldiers (All NX Gods and Angels will never die of natural causes,Citizens are usually put down when they hit 1000 in order to avoid overpopulation) (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-Low for Angel soldiers, High-Low for NX Gods). Attack Potency: Typical Infantry soldiers are Building Level '''to '''Multi-City Block Level. Average Angelic Commanders are usually City Level, but the strongest ones are Mountain Level '(A powerful commander proved to be a good match for Edolas Komodo for a little while). The Yakama War Gods have shown to be ranging from '''Mountain Level '''to '''Island Level '(Montinos, a powerful Yakama War God, proved to be able to contend with Komodo for an extended period of time). The NX Gods themselves are roughly 'Island Level '(The average NX God should be as powerful if not more than the strongest Yakama War God) , but possibly 'Planet Level '(The NX Gods are said to have the same power as the original creation gods, the power to create or destroy the planet) . Their leader is a creation god, and thus is '''Continent Level, Likely Planet Level. (See Radin for more details) Power Source: Normal energy, the gods themselves can get slightly stronger depending on the amount of worshipers they have. Industrial Capacity: Unknown, capable of having society that is just as caught up with, if not more advanced than the world of Serpents Klaw Military Prowess: Their armies strongest commanders are able to contend with high level wizard from ishgar. Weaknesses: Despite being filled with Gods and Angels, every member of the NX Gods can still be killed in battle. They are also all prone to god slaying magic, even the angels and divine soldiers, as their power was given to them by the gods. Notable Members There are several notable members of the NX Gods Leaders * Radin Yakama War Gods * Montinos * Aliboro Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Serpents Klaw Characters